Twice As Clever As You
by Xhearthope2die
Summary: this is a frequent fantasy i have concerning the infamous Weasley Twins, Fred and George. Because, dear god, I think they are amazing. And I imagine they're always amazing...always.


**Twice As Clever As You**

I burst out the door of the potions classroom. A fine, purple haze follows me. The plan was ingenious, charming my cauldron to ignite at the precise moment Tabitha Wicket "clumsily" knocked over my powdered dragon scales.

The purple mushroom cloud was gorgeous! It had engulfed the room in a matter of seconds! I bolted out the door before anyone could blink an eye. The smoke gave me plenty of cover, no one saw a thing. I rounded the corner and peeked my head out. I heard a shout and the doors flew open, a purple tornado spinning down the hall and escaping out a window. My beautiful creation. The class came stumbling out in fits of coughing and dry heaves. Scorched dragon scale fumes will do that. And if they're ignited as powder, the effects can last for days. I gave myself a pat on the back. As the class dispersed, a rasping, but still terrifying voice bellowed…

"Weasleys!"

Professor Snape held a black cloth to his face, no doubt crafted to absorb the effects of my masterpiece.

"You two!" he snarled, whilst grabbing the identical shirt collars and reeling them in. the boys' eyes were watering and one was coughing bad. "I warned you about your insipid antics in my class!" The boys continued to cough.

"it wasn't us professor!" one said.

"honest!" added the other.

"Nonsense!" Professor Snape hissed, and dragged them into his office. "Class dismissed!" and the door was slammed.

I folded my arms in pride. Potions was my favorite class. Not because of the pranks, oh no, but because I was never blamed. In this school, the burden always fell on the Weasley twins. It was brilliant too, since I am exceptional at potions and Professor Snape has pegged me as quiet and focused. Ha! I set off some harmless laughs in the dorms and at meals, but potions is where my work gets serious. And the Weasley boys got the full brunt of the Professor every time.

I'd first noticed the twins in study hall when they set off a flying whizzer into the chips. It sputtered and whirred about until it dissolved into nothing. I looked up to see two redheaded faces laughing across the room. They left a moment later, but lingered in my mind all the way until bedtime. When I walked into the advanced sixth year potions class for the first time, all I could think was, this is gonna be fun. I couldn't wait for the glorious day when the great Fred and George Weasley saw me, a puny little fourth year, as their equal. Oh yes, that would be a good day.

I waited in the corridor a while until they came out. When I heard them coming, I dove behind the hanging tapestries, completely hidden. They were still coughing.

"That's it, George, I'm done." One gasped, Fred, clearly.

"I know, Freddie, I know." I heard them sit on a bench so one could dry heave more comfortably.

"It's the sixth time this month!" Fred choked out.

"Snape's getting ruthless. I mean, three days assisting Filchy in the bathrooms!" George said, just as another cough came out.

"It's torture! I'm not going through this anymore! We stopped pranking in potions two terms ago!" another dry heave.

"For this reason exactly." Painful sounding coughs.

"We're gonna find out who did this, aren't we Fred?"

"We'd be daft if we didn't." and then they were gone. Coughing and stumbling down the corridor. I emerged with a triumphant smile on my lips. Let the games begin, Weasley twins. Let them begin.

It had been four days since my wonderful potions display. I was taking one of the lesser-known passageways back to my common room when something flew out onto the floor. After that it was just pale, green mist and shadows. Only thought that I could register was, _you've just been knocked out._

I woke up in a semi-furnished room. I could tell from the smell and the sounds that it was underground, and it was a little hot. There was already a thin film of sweat on my forehead. I sat up, with difficulty because my hands were tied. I rolled around looking for my wand, but it was nowhere to be seen. I looked around, the entire room was filled with carpets, blankets, and tapestries. This explains why it's so hot, there's hardly any open space. It had to be about the size of a double bed. I could probably stand, though I am generally small, but I could tell that the carpets were stacked relatively high.

"looky here, Freddie, she's awake." I spun around to face the voice. I almost didn't think I heard it right but there they were. Two red haired faces, with matching evil smiles stood in a narrow doorway.

"she looks nervous, George." Did I look nervous? I was hot, I could feel myself sweating under my cloak.

"no, Fred, she's just hot, it is…hot down here isn't it?" Said George, he removed his cloak and draped it over a rolled up rug, Fred did the same. "We should help her with that. Seeing as how, you tied up her hands."

"Well we couldn't have her running off now could we? Besides, we can only help her if she wants it." Fred responded. Neither of them took their eyes off me, I felt a shudder go through me.

"That's true, I guess we'd have to make her…want it." George slipped over to sit beside me; Fred did exactly the same on the other side. My breathing came up short.

"We've figured it out, little fourth year." One of them whispered to me.

"Yeah, it's been you this whole time, setting us up." whispered in the other ear.

"We've been impressed by you."

"oh yes, very impressed." They crooned. My shoulders came up instinctively, but I put them back down. I didn't want to look like the silly little fourth year.

"looks like you were right, Fred, she is nervous." George laughed.

"I told you, we should help her relax." A hand came up to my cloak and unclasped it, I shrank back again.

"Now now, little fourth year, we don't want to hurt you." One of them said.

"quite the opposite actually." The other added, "We'd like to reward you… for being so clever." The cloak fell from my shoulders and down to my arms. I closed my eyes as their hands explored my upper body, and their mouths explored my neck. I thought deeply about what was happening, about how much I'd dreamed about it happening. The Weasley twins, the gorgeous, mischievous Weasley twins, touching me this way; there was no doubt in my mind about what I wanted. I kept my eyes closed, opened my shoulders, and craned my neck to the ceiling.

"well done, Freddie, I think we've got her." The mouth that spoke was currently resting at my collarbone. A small moan escaped me and my breathing got harder.

"I think you're right, George," the other one was behind me, his arms around my shoulders pulling at my buttons. "I'm going to untie your hands now, little fourth year. You're so clever, but I know you won't run. And don't be afraid of the noise, we've made sure no one will hear" The thin ropes fell from my hands and I immediately lay on my back, arms over my head in complete surrender. The time for talking was over. They're hands went to work, quickly removing my sweater, my neckerchief, my blouse, leaving me in my skirt, socks, and bra. Their hands were magical. My back arched into their touch, and they laughed quietly. I couldn't even tell who was who anymore.

A hand slid under my bra and massaged my breast and then my nipple, teasing it gently in amusement. I moaned deeply, and spread my legs. It was the only action that I thought portrayed my thoughts; _more._ They laughed again, but the hands understood. My skirt was undone and pulled away, as were my socks. My panties were left for now. The hands ran all up and down me, a tingling sensation spread through me. One finger slipped into my panties and I gasped. There were only two hands now; I wondered where the other ones were. Suddenly my panties were gone, and my bra had been taken too. I felt the hands between my legs, gently moving closer and closer. One finger slipped inside me and I let out a moan of pleasure, my hips moved into it. The finger explored deeper, getting me thoroughly moist and wanting.

All of a sudden one of them was on top of me, my eyes snapped open, he was sitting beside me but lying still chest to chest. My breasts pushed up between us. He bent his head down and kissed me hard, I kissed back, hungry for anything they gave me. His hands traveled to my breasts and teased my nipples, getting them good and hard. My heart pounded in my chest, the pleasure was almost too much, I felt myself getting close to something a fourth year student hardly ever gets close to.

"bloody hell, George…" a strained voice said from down towards my feet. The kiss broke and we looked. Fred was kneeling, his hands on my hips, his member big and hard.

"just do it, Freddie, there's nothing you got that I don't have too." I didn't know what he meant, but he started kissing me again. Suddenly I felt something pushing against me, it wasn't the finger though, it was…oh my god it felt amazing. He went in deeper and I couldn't help myself, I started gasping harder. He went faster, both of them did. Twisting my nipples, kissing me deeply, the other going in and out of me faster and faster; I felt myself climbing higher. So much higher than I ever dreamed of going, it was almost too much, but I wanted more. I felt another hard one beside me, pushing against my stomach and I knew that George wanted a turn. Without missing a beat they switched and Fred was on top of me kissing quickly and fiercely. George was faster though, he wanted to make me scream, and I was. I was screaming into Fred's mouth. My first climax ripped through me like a hurricane, my body twisted and arched, and I screamed in pleasure.

The twins were pleased, but we weren't done. Now I had to make _them _feel the same. As George pulled out of me, I grabbed Fred's shoulders and pulled him onto his back, climbing on top of him. I smiled, devilishly at his confused expression. He had fallen slightly since his turn, so I helped bring him back. Once he was ready, I straddled him and drew him into me. He gasped, and then moaned in response. I arched myself, and spoke to George.

"Get over here, please," I begged, "come and get inside me again. I want you both inside me." He didn't need any more than that. George came up behind me and eased himself in. With me going up and down on Fred, and George going in and out of me, I felt myself moving towards another climax, but they were climbing too. I had them under my control. We all came at once, our screams rang through the little room and echoed back to us. We fell into a heap on the pile of rugs, breathing heavily. I leaned over, and kissed Fred deeply and passionately, then did the same to George. Leaving them both lying there, I gathered my clothes and redressed. As I went to step out the door, I overheard one of them whisper…

"do you think…maybe…she could be more clever than us?"

I smiled, and I could only imagine what would happen if I set up another little surprise in potions class tomorrow.


End file.
